


A Boy Called Chris

by Rekall



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rayflo finds an orphan child he has a hard decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Called Chris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivoryandhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/gifts).



"Hey, are you still alive?" Rayflo asked as he poked the small body of the boy who was fast asleep and curled up next to next to him.

It was the first night after they met and Rayflo was surprised to discover that the boy was still around. He thought the child would have run away once it was light out, yet here he was, still around in his tattered clothes and long messy hair.

"Stupid kid," Rayflo fondly murmured as he ruffled the child's head. "I really will eat you one of these days."

Moving slightly, the boy woke up, giving a yawn and a stretch before looking up at Rayflo with sad, silent eyes. There was an unanswered question hiding behind those sad eyes and Rayflo understood, especially when he heard the rumbling from the boy's stomach.

"You're hungry; I get it," Rayflo said while sighing and running a hand through his hair as he thought it over. The stale bread he had given the boy the night before was all gone and there was no more human food in the ruin church. There was an abandon village nearby so hopefully he could find something there for the child or else he'd have to travel to a populated town for food, even though he had no money to buy something with.

Another rumble from the boy's stomach forced Rayflo to make up his mind. "Alright, stay here where it's safe. I'm going to try and find food for you."

Rayflo turned to head up the stairs from the basement but stopped when a tiny, cold hand clutched his own and refused to let go. Turning around, Rayflo looked back down at the boy, who for the first time since they met, looked completely scared.

"Don't give me that look; I'm going to be back soon," Rayflo protested. "You need food and it's too dangerous to take you with me. Stay here where it's safe."

Pleading eyes continued to look up at Rayflo who eventually sighed, wondering when he became so soft. Barry would laugh at him if he could see Rayflo now; being at the mercy of a child who wouldn't even speak.

"Okay, you win!"

Reaching down, Rayflo picked up the boy who quickly cuddled against the vampire. Together they headed up out of the basement and into the night air. Everything was black, the moon not full enough to reflect much light, but Rayflo could see as clear as day. He paused for a minute, waiting to see if he could hear anything but all was quiet; no soldiers had moved into the area during the day which meant it was still safe to stay in the area.

Seeing the abandoned homes, Rayflo walked over to them to start his search. He didn't dare put down the boy. Although he could see, the child could not and Rayflo didn't want the boy getting scared. The boy was like a pet and masters were suppose to take care of their pets.

His efforts paid off at the third house he looked inside. There was some canned food in a cupboard and unused blankets piled on a bed. Whoever lived there had only taken what they could carry when they fled the area, which was lucky for Rayflo since the nights were starting to get colder and the boy's thin clothing wasn't going to last for much longer.

Rayflo placed the cans of food and blankets into a basket that he had found. He also picked up from candles from another house and then headed back to the church basement which they currently called home. Once there, he lit the candles so that the child was able to see better and then went about attempting to get an eatable meal for the child.

"Now," he said as he watched the child hungrily shove his food into his mouth. "What exactly am I suppose to do with you since you don't plan on leaving?"

* * *

Time passed quickly for Rayflo and the boy who was now called 'Chris'. During the early days, Rayflo was always surprised each night when he'd wake up to find Chris still by his side. He thought for sure that the boy would run away at some point during the day, but Chris never did.

Instead, the boy only grew more attached, he even started to speak. That made Rayflo happy. He glad that he could help Chris overcome the horrors he had witnessed before they met, whatever it had been. Chris never spoke of that time and Rayflo wondered if he even remembered. Whoever he had been died that day and instead Chris was born.

However the longer they spent together, the more the weather changed. It was getting colder and more difficult to take care of a human child.

"It's cold, Master," Chris complained as he cuddled close Rayflo.

"I know," Rayflo replied, even though he personally felt none of the coldness. He knew that their happy time together was soon coming to an end, but didn't want to tell Chris that. It would break his heart if he knew he had to part from his beloved master.

The next night, Rayflo told Chris that they were going on a trip. He winced slightly when Chris replied that he would go anywhere as long as they were together. He was doing it for Chris though; he had to keep reminding himself of that.

It was almost dawn when they reached their destination. Rayflo purposely waited until then so that it would be safer for Chris's sake, even though it meant danger for himself. He had to be careful to get somewhere safe before the sun was out.

Casually he pointed out a church to Chris and told him he had a mission for Chris to complete. All he had to do was knock on the door and the person inside would know what to do.

With determination to obey his master and make him proud, Chris did what he was told. Little did he know that as soon as he turned his back to his master, Rayflo had turned into many tiny bats and had flown away into the sky. His original intention had been to get far away, but instead he ended up settling on the roof a nearby building to watch.

"I'm sorry Chris," he whispered as he saw the nun who answered the door take Chris inside.

It hurt. He surprised at how much it did. But Chris deserved to live a happy, normal, human life. A life with a vampire was no good. As much as it hurt though, Rayflo wished that Chris would forget about him and he vowed that they would never meet again. Danger followed him, he couldn't escape it forever and he didn't want to bring anymore pain to Chris.

It was hard to believe that such a small child could make him care so much.


End file.
